1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicular continuously variable transmission employing a V-belt drive continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of the Rrior Art
A V-belt drive continuously variable transmission is applied to a vehicular continuously variable transmission in combination with a fluid coupling, such as a hydraulic torque converter, and a forward-reverse shifting mechanism. When a fluid coupling is disposed before the V-belt drive continuously variable transmission in such a vehicular continuously variable transmission, there arise problems that the down-shift operation of the V-belt drive continuously variable transmission is difficult if the rotation of the pulleys is interrupted before the V-belt drive continuously variable transmission is shifted down to the maximum reduction ratio when the vehicle is stopped suddenly and that shocks and vibrations are produced due to abrupt shift-down operation in starting the vehicle again, if the V-belt drive continuously variable transmission has not completely been shifted down. On the other hand, a transmission system including a fluid coupling disposed on the output side of the V-belt drive continuously variable transmission allows the pulleys of the V-belt drive continuously variable transmission to turn even after the vehicle has been stopped, therefore, the V-belt drive continuously variable transmission can be shifted down surely to the maximum torque ratio and the drastic slip of the V-belt can be prevented, which is advantageous in respect of improving the durability of the V-belt. However, such a transmission system has a disadvantage that the transmission system is inevitably large in size and hence is difficult to be installed in the engine room of the vehicle, as a fluid coupling of an increased capacity is required.